<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аквариум by SisforSibyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060364">Аквариум</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl'>SisforSibyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pink Floyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>То самое знаменитое посещение Барреттом студии на Эбби Роуд во время записи Shine On You Crazy Diamond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Syd Barrett/Roger Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аквариум</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте использованы воспоминания Ника Мейсона, взятые из его книги "Pink Floyd: Inside Out".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 июня 1975<br/>14:00 PM<br/><br/>I've got electric light<br/>And I've got second sight<br/>I've got amazing powers of observation<br/>And that is how I know<br/>When I try to get through<br/>On the telephone to you<br/>There'll be nobody home[1]<br/><br/>Перед Роджером стоит бумажный стаканчик с черным кофе.<br/>В кафетерии тихо и пусто, и никого, кроме Роджера и продавца, сортирующего пакетики чипсов на полках, там нет. Роджер как-то подрабатывал, еще в школе, в бакалейном магазине и тоже сортировал пакетики Walkers, пятнадцать пенсов за штуку. Большие пачки в верхних рядах, а маленькие, помещавшиеся в карман, в нижних. Те хрустели под его пальцами, а сам бакалейщик брызгал слюной и кидал мокрую тряпку Роджеру за шиворот, говоря, что тот весь сухой картофель раскрошит.<br/>Засранец мелкий.<br/>Сейчас Роджер об этом и не вспоминает. Он вообще ни о чем не вспоминает, только сидит на высоком стуле, бездумно вперив взгляд в коричневое полукружье, оставленное стаканчиком, и несколько рыжих застывших капель кофе на металлической столешнице. В торце стола — пластмассовый держатель для салфеток, еще один пережиток не оправившейся от кошмаров военного времени Великобритании, еще одно школьное напоминание о страдающей одышкой и неисправимым йоркширским акцентом буфетчице и ее привычке разделять салфетки на четыре прозрачных лоскута, из экономии ли или из скупости, кто ее разберет. В торце стола — новомодная картонная табличка "Не курить". Когда Роджер с остальными в первый раз зашел в кафетерий студии и увидел ее, то сразу же предложил подпалить ее сигаретой. Рик только передернул плечами, Ник и вовсе не обратил внимания, а Дэвид засмеялся, но, как показалось тогда Роджеру, не над его предложением, а над ним самим. В торце стола — сахарница, и Роджер берет ее, полнехонькую, стеклянную, с металлическим кривым горлышком, и трясет над стаканчиком.<br/>Из той ничего не сыпется.<br/>Роджер переворачивает ее и, сощурив один глаз, заглядывает в горлышко, которое вроде бы и ничем не забито.<br/>Он вновь начинает трясти ее, но сахарница упрямится и протестует.<br/>Он трясет ее, подспудно ожидая знакомый прилив ярости и раздражения, но ничего такого он и в помине не чувствует, хотя кисть уже затекла, а продавец начинает любопытственно коситься на него.<br/>Роджер давится опостылевшими ругательствами и замирает с сахарницей в руке. Но та почему-то все продолжает мелко трястись, точно в испуганном треморе.<br/>Запоздало Роджер понимает, что его руки дрожат. Он коротко вздрагивает всем телом, а сахарница без предупреждения выплевывает густой белоснежный поток в стаканчик. Тот заваливается на бок и падает, заливая черным столешницу, пол и джинсы Роджера, что не мешает последнему откинуться на стуле, и, закрыв лицо руками, сбивчиво и спешно разрыдаться в полной тишине кафетерия. Его плечи мелко сотрясаются, а сквозь прикрывающие рот пальцы слышны сдавленные, булькающие звуки.<br/>Продавцу кажется, что Роджер смеется, и, понимающе улыбнувшись, он поворачивается к нему спиной, возвращаясь к сортировке чипсов. Большие пачки в верхних рядах, а маленькие, помещающиеся в карман, в нижних.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>12:47 PM<br/><br/>So I've changed my dear, and I find my knees,<br/>And I covered them up with the latest cut,<br/>And my pants and socks all point in a box,<br/>They don't make long of my nylon socks,<br/>The watch, black watch<br/>My watch with a black face<br/>And a big pin, a little hole,<br/>And all the lot is what I got,<br/>It's what I wear, it's what you see,<br/>It must be me, it's what I am,<br/>Vegetable man[2]<br/><br/>— Вера в бога, или же будет лучше сказать, в любой высший разум, это как фасон пиджака или туфель. Кому-то подходит, а кому-то нет, — Рик пожимает плечами и с глухим скрипом отодвигает табурет ближе к правому краю синтезатора. Роджер сидит на таком же деревянном табурете с обшарпанными ножками и округлыми бороздами от потушенных сигарет. На нем застиранная майка с обрезанным воротом и кричаще-желтым логотипом Guiness, и колкая, выпестованная какими-то его собственными, неизвестными Рику мыслями, ухмылка. Отчего-то Рику физически неудобно сидеть вместе с Роджером у синтезатора на жестких, покоцанных табуретах, и ведь они уже должны были начать уже полчаса как, а никто из них не потянулся и тумблером щелкнуть, чтобы включить инструмент.<br/>Где-то на периферии маячит группка мужчин, с прижатыми к ушам плечами и гулкими, словно доносящимися из подвала голосами, они напоминают диких голубей, впервые попавших на улицу — суетливых и растерянных. У двоих в руках посеревшие от пыли и старости щетки, которыми они рьяно вычищают ковролин, а третий потерянно стоит за ними, держа в повисшей, как плеть, руке белый пластиковый пакет без какого-либо опознавательного знака.<br/>Несколько зло Рик недоумевает, почему тем приспичило прибираться в студии, когда они тут с Роджером пишут, нет, вернее, пытаются писать музыку.<br/>Рика посещает мысль, что он, должно быть, просто с жиру бесится да и зажрался со всем со времени Dark Side Of The Moon, но раздражение все не уходит.<br/>К раздражению добавляется усталость.<br/>— А политика, она тогда, как член, — дозревает до своей мысли Роджер, — она либо ебет тебя, либо нет.<br/>Они оба сухо смеются, Рик — из вежливости, а Роджер — чтобы не потерять лицо.<br/>— Втащи это в свою песню про Уайтхаус[3]. Гулять, так гулять.<br/>— Она не про Уайтхаус, — отрезает Роджер, — она про тех, кто считает, что имеют право ввести обязательный прием ЗБС, — и тут же сам вскипает от собственных слов.<br/>— З. Б. С, — Роджер кривится и на каждую букву бьет ладонью по боковой панели синтезатора, — это их Хаксли[4] — расшифровывается, как заменитель бурной страсти, умно придумано? — спрашивает Роджер таким тоном, точно ввел эту аббревиатуру сам, и вновь бьет по панели. Внимание Рика привлекает давно не стриженный, острый ноготь на его большом пальце. Ноготь царапает по черной панели на каждом слове Роджера.<br/>— Умно, — выдыхает Рик, надеясь, что Роджер, наконец, отстанет от инструмента. Рику душно — EMI[5] точно прогрелась солнцем изнутри, кажется, сейчас с синтезатора на пол закаплет черная краска, а лампы, установленные по углам, потекут масляным огнем им под ноги. Стены студии охраняют их обоих от назойливых уличных шумов, слышны только гулкие беседы уборщиков и мелких студийных сошек, переносящих музыкальную аппаратуру из одного зала в другой. Рик не знает их по именам — да разве нужно? — Рик не различает лиц, но знает каждую клавишу синтезатора с закрытыми глазами, в конце концов, Рик любит работать над музыкой один, писать ее, читать собственные пометки, нацарапанные на бумаге. Как когда-то в детстве, с той же сосредоточенностью и покоем, любил читать, проглатывая страницу за страницей, начиная откровениями Иоанна и заканчивая телефонной книгой. Только вот нотную грамоту он, возможно, зря оставил без внимания, может быть, знай он обозначение легато на партитуре, не сидел бы сейчас в знойной, посылающей ему мигрень за мигренью студии, пока Роджер, мать его, Уотерс своим, мать его, когтем, калечит его инструмент.<br/>— Терпеть не могу консерваторов — одна Тэтчер чего стоит. Они все на самом деле из полиэстера сделаны, — Роджер кивает в такт собственным словам, продолжая отбивать на панели одному ему ведомый марш, — из полиэстера, который на задворках Уэст Хэма продают пакистанцы.<br/>Рику хочется свернуть Роджеру шею, когда тот резко и покровительственно проводит ладонью по клавишам. На секунду Рик забывается, и ему кажется, что клавиши ощериваются, точно черно-белые зверьки, и уже готовы цапнуть Роджера за его мозолистые, жесткие пальцы.<br/>— Знаешь, что... — начинает было он, но с первыми звуками собственного голоса Рика отпускает — мигрень перестает, точно дуло револьвера, упираться в висок, а клавиши замирают, теряя внезапно обретенную анималистичность — шорох, который он принял за звериное шипение, издается за спиной Роджера.<br/>Один из уборщиков роется в своем пластиковом пакете — он там что, какие-то особенные щетки ищет, недоумевает Рик. Вытянув свои мучнисто-белые шеи, двое других, так и не встав с колен, подползают к нему и тоже начинают обыскивать пакет.<br/>Тот шелестит все громче, а, возможно, они с Роджером слишком уж долго молчат.<br/>Со своей белоснежной униформой со значком EMI на груди и ненормально длинными и загребущими конечностями уборщики примеряют на себя личину ленточных червей, и тех и других человечество имеет в достатке, но предпочитает до поры не замечать их присутствия.<br/>— Что? — отрывисто спрашивает Роджер, заметно напрягшись и сразу же становясь похожим на длинный перекрученный жгут, какими обычно пережимают себе вены наркоманы — распрямится, раскрутится, развяжется узелок — и останется только в больницу звонить, алло, слышите меня, это из студии EMI, наш басист Джордж Роджер Уотерс тут, кажется, умер от потери крови, нет, порез не виден, что, говорите, что это может быть внутреннее кровотечение? Нет, причина ранения мне не-из-вест-на...<br/>— Это что, твой знакомый, что ли? — осеняет Рика — теперь, когда этот целлофановый незнакомец повернулся к ним с Роджером лицом, предположение о том, что тот работает в EMI, отпадает само собой. Мужчина в поношенном бежевом макинтоше, замерев, все также держит в руках свой истерзанный пластиковый пакет для покупок. На лице у него застыло благожелательное, но довольно бессмысленное выражение.<br/>— Нет, — осторожно, словно проверяя себя самого на честность, отвечает Роджер, — Нет, я не знаю его, — Он медлит, взглядом продолжая изучать стоящего в паре метров от него незнакомца.<br/>Интерес к посетителю у Рика исчезает, уже полдень, а они так и не взялись за работу, а тот неизвестный, скорее всего, друг одного из звукооператоров — такая внешность вряд ли могла обеспечить случайному человеку допуск в студию дальше приемной.<br/>Незнакомец продолжает смотреть на них. Грузный и флегматичный, он неловко переминается с одной ноги на другую, так что Рик решает: из-за лишнего веса у этого типа, должно быть, больные коленные суставы. Еще не зажившие ранки на его бледном, пустом лице невольно притягивают внимание: на выбритой голове и подбородке, и там, где по определению должны быть брови. Они похожи на оставленные бритвенным лезвием стигматы.<br/>Неправильность, неуместность присутствия этого человека здесь и сейчас порождает напряжение. Он выглядит, словно карлик-уродец из бродячего театра, на котором невольно останавливаешься взглядом, хотя самому противно подобное больное любопытство. Словно подбитая из рогатки птица в общественном парке; размозженные внутренности, от которых невозможно оторвать глаз, пропасть под висячим мостом, набухающая синевой гематома. Словно старый друг, которого ты бы предпочел обойти при встрече, но слишком поздно, и вот вы стоите друг перед другом, прочищаете горло, точно перед допросом, и почти сразу расшаркиваетесь, ссылаясь на семейный ужин, встречу с адвокатом или другую срочную занятость, и разбегаетесь в разные стороны.<br/><br/>Strangers passing in the street<br/>By chance two separate glances meet<br/>And I am you and what I see is me<br/>And do I take you by the hand<br/>And lead you through the land<br/>And help me understand the best I can<br/>And no one calls us to move on<br/>And no one forces down our eyes<br/>No one speaks<br/>And no one tries<br/>No one flies around the sun[6]<br/><br/>Рик смотрит, как Роджер смотрит на этого человека: на выглаженный воротник его белой рубашки и белый выпотрошенный пакет; на розоватую, складчатую кожу пухлого локтя и скупое на эмоции лицо.<br/>Рик смотрит, как Роджер смотрит на человека, который глядит на них, но, кажется, никого вокруг себя не видит.<br/>Рик так и продолжает смотреть, ровно до того момента, как в комнату не заходит Дэвид, и у Рика перехватывает горло, так что он громко и влажно кашляет, почему-то разозлившись теперь и на Дэвида, и нарочито громким шепотом говорит нечто невразумительное, вроде того, что теперь в студии столько людей набилось, что нечем дышать.<br/>Но Дэвид словно не слышит его, только прижимает ладонь тыльной стороной ко рту, и, не отрывая взгляда от Роджера, знаком приглашает незнакомца присесть с ними на один из этих шатких табуретов.<br/>Но сперва Дэвид обращается к нему по имени.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Когда-то в 1967<br/><br/>If I were to sleep, I could dream.<br/>If I were afraid, I could hide.<br/>If I go insane, please don't put your wires in my brain.<br/>If I were the moon, I'd be cool.<br/>If I were a rule, I would bend.<br/>If I were a good man, I'd understand the spaces between friends[7]<br/><br/>Сиду Барретту нравится проговаривать эту фразу вслух.<br/>Заведись. Настройся. Выпади[8].<br/>Возможно, ему нравится, как слова пенятся на губах, возможно, они символизируют для него зудящее предвкушение будущего празднества, непременной вечеринки электронных импульсов в его мозгу, дансинга гормонов и шумной пьянки всей его нервной системы.<br/>Заведись — Сид ногтем подцепляет край серебристой марки и разворачивает ее.<br/>Настройся — он откидывается на сбитые подушки, на плетеный гамак, на грубую кирпичную кладку стен лондонских клубов, на влажную, предрассветную зелень кэмбриджских лужаек, на сухое, жилистое плечо Роджера.<br/>Выпади — Сид кладет марку на язык и через какое-то время действительно выпадает; как Алиса в кроличью нору, падает все ниже и ниже, пока не выпадает к берегу реки с мандариновыми деревьями и мармеладными небесами, где кентавры пожирают пироги из пастилы, пластиковый грузчик носит стеклянный галстук, а у самого Сида калейдоскопичные глаза...<br/>— Хочешь, я подарю тебе букет целлофановых желтых и зеленых цветов? — обычно спрашивает в такие моменты Сид.<br/>— Только если покажешь мне алмазное небо[9], — Роджер отвечает ему всегда одно и то же, предлагая крошащемуся от подступающего трипа разуму Сида одну-единственную знакомую фразу, точно пароль или заклинание, одну неизменную фразу, за которую Сид сможет держаться, пока кислота размывает границы его сознания.<br/>В этот день Сид улетает в озоновый слой поразительно быстро — они лежат в квартире Роджера, на кровати или на полу, или же на коврике перед входной дверью, в лопатку Сида упирается что-то твердое и жесткое, ручка кресла, гитарный гриф или японский кинжал эпохи Эдо, нечто, что не дает ему покоя, что заставляет ворочаться на коленях Роджера, нести всякую околесицу, пока Роджер смеется, пытается зажать его рот рукой и спихнуть со своих колен вниз, на кровать, пол или коврик перед входной дверью.<br/>Сид представляет собой вольно палящую галлюцинирующую пушку — он не может даже правую руку поднять, ту самую руку, которой зажимал кислотную марку перед тем, как отправить ее в био-хими-меха-сюрреалистическое путешествие по его организму.<br/>Сид мотает головой и пытается дотянуться ртом до собственных пальцев, чтобы слизнуть эфемерные кислотные остатки с кончиков, но то ли рука слишком далеко, то ли его рот слишком ленив, в итоге Сид едва не ударяется в слезы оттого, что его затея провалилась.<br/>Роджер что-то говорит ему откуда-то сверху, и именно в этот момент у Сида появляется желание от расстройства расцарапать себе висок.<br/>Ему нравится это желание, о чем он тут же сообщает Роджеру.<br/>— Бессмысленное желание, — только и отвечает Роджер, — и когда ты только стал таким жадным?<br/>Сам Роджер редко занимался этим, но сейчас Роджер, его Роджер делает нечто восхитительное, нечто тонкое и томное, и токсичное для них обоих, но такое невероятное, что Сида все равно пробивает на слезы, так ему становится хорошо, хоррошшо, хо-ро-шо...<br/>Роджер берет его за правое запястье и наклоняется ближе — он трется кончиком носа о костяшки Сида, и это странно и страшно и стимулирующе и так хо-ро-шо. Особенно когда Роджер начинает посасывать кончики его пальцев, большой, указательный, средний — все они оказывается во рту, и он слизывает с них эти несуществующие остатки кислоты.<br/>— Ты — брэдберийский марсианин. Ты златоглазый и краснокожий[10], — произносит Сид, удивленный собственным открытием.<br/>— А у твоих пальцев вкус, как у конфет тик-так.<br/>Сид порывается ответить — он отчего-то скрупулезно размышляет над постановкой слов во фразе, подбирает и отметает синонимы, плывет от одного сравнения к другому, все больше впадая в неконтролируемую прострацию.<br/>Когда Сид снова приходит в себя, на улице стоит ночь. Она смотрит им в окно своими звездчатыми глазами и поглядывает за ними, подсвечивая комнату стоящим у дороги фонарем.<br/>Сид не знает, сколько времени прошло, и где он и когда он, и его, кажется, даже несколько отпустило, хотя в лопатку по-прежнему упирается что-то жесткое и твердое, и, возможно, только сейчас Сид начинает понимать, что это, а, возможно, он понимал это всегда, даже с маркой на языке, даже когда они вместе прогуливали школу и притворялись, что понимают Ферлигетти и Гинзберга, и говорили о куреве, но никогда курили, даже когда жили в четырех дверях друг от друга в квартирах сто восемьдесят три и сто восемьдесят семь на какой-то там авеню, Сид уже и не помнит.<br/>Сид — верный последователь Максвелла, естествоиспытатель и исследователь, ему любопытно, и в отличие от Роджера, совсем нестрашно.<br/>Возможно поэтому он порывается спросить, как давно Роджер стал возбуждаться с головой Сида на своих коленях, но вместо этого он озвучивает другую свою мысль так понятно и честно, как может.<br/>Сид хочет сказать: "Я люблю тебя" и поэтому говорит:<br/>— Я хочу кофе.<br/>Роджер вздрагивает и пытается вывернуться, отбрасывая Сида в сторону — голова кружится от быстрой смены положения, и он успевает схватить Роджера за руку, едва сам не падая с кровати, да, да, оказывается они все-таки лежали на кровати, и они оба замирают в неловких, почти что кукольных позах, сцепившись друг с другом взглядами.<br/>— Куда ты?<br/>— В душ.<br/>— Ночью? Или сколько там сейчас? Серьезно?<br/>— Да, а потом лягу. Зубы разболелись просто... очень сильно[11].<br/>— Зубы, говоришь? — Сид громко смеется, пряча улыбку в сгибе локтя, и переворачивается на спину. — Мои зубы больно сильно разболелись в прошлую весну, мой дантист глубоко поклонился и интимно проник в мою десну, а на утро я проснулся, и оказалось, что зуд растворился, — рифмует на ходу Сид — в этом действительно есть что-то глубоко противоестественное, но при этом смешное. — Так ты принесешь мне кофе?<br/>— Хорошо, — помедлив, бросает Роджер и, развернувшись, направляется в сторону ванной.<br/>— А вазелин?<br/>Он останавливается у дверного проема. Медленно покачивается на мысках и, наконец, возможно насмешливо, а возможно смущенно, со спины Сид таких тонкостей не может разобрать, спрашивает:<br/>— А зачем тебе?<br/>— Мне? — переспрашивает Сид и садится на колени. И не переставая улыбаться, он очерчивает собственные губы рукой и отвечает. — Губы потрескались...<br/>— Знаешь, мне показалось, что ты уже отошел, — жестко прерывает его Роджер.<br/>— И тебе правильно показалось.<br/>— Тогда это весьма тревожный знак, что ты и протрезвев, ведешь себя, как невменяемый. Во сколько ты собираешься сдохнуть? В двадцать семь?<br/>Они редко злились друг на друга, но кислота, болезненное возбуждение и усталость после очередного концерта оказывается ловко смещают акценты. Роджер оборачивается — Сид сжимает в руках в подушку, и непонятно, хочет бросить он ее или желает броситься на Роджера сам.<br/>— В семь утра.<br/>— Что? — теряется Роджер.<br/>— Ты спросил, во сколько я хочу сдохнуть. Доношу до твоего сведения, что я хочу сдохнуть в семь утра, — перебарывает Сид свой приступ ребяческой агрессии.<br/>Губы Роджера складываются в улыбку.<br/>Словно ножницы, думает Сид и прикрывает воспаленные глаза — когда же он их открывает, Роджера уже нет в комнате, а из ванной доносится шум льющейся воды.<br/>Сиду кажется, что он что-то забыл, он пугается, ведь он нутром чует, что забыл сказать или сделать нечто чрезвычайной важности, точно он перепутал слова, или человека, или действие, или чувство.<br/>Сид откидывается на постели и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрит в потолок. Синяя ультрамариновая краска кое-где облупилась, а по углам заклеена жевательной резинкой, спасибо сердобольным прошлым владельцам. Прямо над головой Сида виднеется непонятного происхождения белое ромбовидное пятно. Сиду кажется, что оно похоже на святящийся белым алмаз или даже звезду в совершенно темной комнате.<br/>Сид уже не обращает внимания на гул воды в ванной; Роджера с ним, в комнате, на этой постели нет, а значит Роджер мертв, ровно как и воспоминания о нем.<br/><br/>I don't care if the sun don't shine<br/>And I don't care if nothing is mine<br/>And I don't care if I'm nervous with you<br/>I'll do my loving in the winter.<br/>And the sea isn't green<br/>And I love the queen<br/>And what exactly is a dream<br/>And what exactly is a joke[12]<br/><br/>Роджер сравнивает свои песни с выдохами на стекле душевой кабины.<br/>Ему кажется, что они получаются у него такими же никчемными и естественными, кажется, что те пишутся сами незаметно от него самого, ему кажется, что работа его дыхательного аппарата и то заслуживает больше внимания, чем его собственная лирика.<br/>В подтверждении своей мысли он несколько раз специально выдыхает на стекло душевой.<br/>Голова Сида выглядывает из-за дверного проема, и тот видит, как пар раскраивает голову Роджера по горизонтали, видит, как Роджер трет глаза от водных брызг, видит потемневшие островки волос у того на подмышках.<br/>Сквозь запотевшее стекло и грохочущую из полностью выкрученного крана воду Роджер видит и слышит движущиеся губы Сида и его слова:<br/>— Адольф достал тебе игрушечный кусок блевотины, который можно положить на стол и смотреть, как девчонок тошнит[13].<br/>Он прищуривает один глаз и слегка поворачивает голову набок, так что сквозь густой пар и толстое стекло кабинки Сид напоминает Роджеру статую божка — большеглазого, вихрастого и пугающего — откопанного археологами на берегах Евфрата.<br/>Сид подходит ближе — на нем одни только клетчатые хлопковые брюки с черной синтетической оторочкой, видимо вместо шлевок для ремня. Почему-то только в этот момент Роджер раздумывает, часть пижамы ли они или же новейшее приобретение с Карнаби-Стрит.<br/>— Ты напоминаешь мне рыбу, Родж, — Сид прячет руки за спиной и громко, очень громко говорит, стараясь перекричать грохочущий поток воды.<br/>Роджер ничего не говорит, только пожимает плечами и теснее прижимается к запотевшему стеклу.<br/>— А знаешь, почему? — наконец, Сид подходит так близко, что его черты расплываются — они прикасаются к стеклу лбами, ртами, подбородками, им кажется, что они могут почувствовать запотевшую кожу на кончиках их носов сквозь несколько миллиметров стекла.<br/>— Потому что ты слишком много болтаешь, вот почему, — шепчет Сид, и тут же откидывает голову назад во внезапном приступе смеха.<br/>Роджер так и не отрывается от стекла, он хочет спросить у Сида, зачем он так смеется, зачем выставляет на обозрение выгнутую шею, зачем его кадык заходится, словно метроном, вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз, да и зачем тот снял рубашку, хотя им обоим это и так ясно, но никому из них не понять, как преодолеть эти пару миллиметров стекла, которые так некстати и словно с умыслом разделяют их друг от друга.<br/>Роджер говорит, что хочет его больше всего того, что мир может им предложить, больше путешествия на темную сторону Луны, даже больше музыки, хотя, по правде говоря, насчет последнего Роджер никогда серьезно не задумывался. Роджер знает, что произносит эти слова недостаточно громко и четко, позволяя струям воды погасить его голос.<br/>Когда он отворяет дверь душевой, Сид окидывает его немного удивленным взглядом, словно узнавая заново и покачнувшись, целует прямо под подбородком. Он посасывает это влажное, пахнущее дешевым мылом местечко и слегка прикусывает его зубами, точно пробуя на вкус, точно пытаясь пробраться к Роджеру под кожу.<br/>Они не двигаются, и не стонут, и не шепчут грязные слова, и все это больше похоже на поразительно живой и нелепый наркотический трип, но когда Сид отодвигается от Роджера, след от зубов наливается вполне себе настоящей кровью, оставляя небольшое, но выразительное пятно.<br/>— И как я объясню это завтра на репетиции?<br/>— Скажи, что упал на чьи-то губы, — несколько раздраженно ведет плечами Сид, — Пойдем, я хочу показать тебе кое-что.<br/>Они много раз видели друг друга совершенно нагими, переодевались в одной гримерной и спали на одной кровати, но в этот раз Роджеру неловко и даже неприятно идти вот так, растерянным и голым в собственную спальню, пока Сид берет с прикроватной тумбочки исписанный убористым почерком лист бумаги и прислоненную к стенке дряхлую акустическую гитару, спокойно объясняя Роджеру:<br/>— Я кое-что написал, пока ты там, в ванной, дрочил на меня.<br/>Роджер не понимает, провокация это или нет, и потому только низко опускает голову, заслоняя челкой глаза, будто та способна скрыть и все остальные, выставленные на показ части тела.<br/>Сид примеривается к струнам, точно ждет от них какого-то трюка или подвоха, но царапнув их ногтями несколько раз, все же берет первую ноту.<br/>— Смотри, как Эмили играет и надень платье, что касается земли, ах ох, — Его голос звучит несколько надтреснуто, а пальцы преждевременно отлетают от струн, точно по ним ходит ток, — Ты потеряешь рассудок и будешь играть в свободные игры весны — смотри, как Эмили играет[14], — Сид берется за линию рубато, но неожиданно останавливается, и гитара едва не выпадает из его внезапно ослабевших рук.<br/>— Там была еще музыка, она была, но... — он прижимает пальцы к губам, притушив последние слова. — Но я ее забыл, — простодушно заканчивает предложение Сид и тотчас отбрасывает на кровать гитару.<br/>Он еще стоит так — наморщив лоб, с всклокоченными вихрами волос и запутавшимся в объекте фокуса взглядом — пока Роджер не предлагает ему лечь.<br/>— Возможно, ты утром вспомнишь, — лжет Роджер и сметает с постели гитару, лист с текстом этой новой, совсем не проработанной песни и снятую Сидом футболку с обрезанным воротом.<br/>— О чем? — спрашивает Сид, когда Роджер накрывает его одеялом до самого горла.<br/>Потом Роджер еще долго стоит у изножья кровати, молча стоит, прислушиваясь, словно пытаясь расслышать страшные звуки, с которыми нервная система Сида, должно быть, выщелкивает его воспоминания, мысли о музыке, жизни за окном и самом Роджере, как гильзы из магазина.<br/>Сид еще не спит, когда он заговаривает с ним, но Роджер знает, что тот его все равно не услышит:<br/>— Знаешь, мне сейчас кажется, что мы все это время кружили вокруг друг друга, как тупые рыбки в аквариуме. Такие, которые умирают под батареей, по дурости выскочив из аквариума, или когда дети хватают их руками и случайно раздавливают в кулаках. Вот так и мы все это время топчемся на одном и том же месте, а кроме старых страхов ничего и не находим, — футболкой Сида он стирает с лица выступившую влагу и удивляется, как это он еще не успел просохнуть после душа, ведь откуда еще этой непонятной, горькой влаге взяться.<br/>— Мне так хочется, чтобы ты был здесь, — в конце добавляет он.<br/>Уже на пороге квартиры, опомнившись, он возвращается назад к постели — на полу, у самого торца лежит тот исписанный Сидом лист, над которым он так трясся, пока гитара едва не выпрыгивала из его непослушных рук.<br/>Но подобрав его, Роджер не видит ни стихов, ни нот, только одну единственную запись: "Черная дыра — это застывшая звезда, которая стала такой тяжелой, что ничто больше не сможет избежать ее притяжения. Даже свет".<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>5 июня 1975<br/>13:00 PM<br/><br/>Nobody knows where you are, how near or how far.<br/>Shine on you crazy diamond.<br/>Pile on many more layers and i'll be joining you there.<br/>Shine on you crazy diamond.<br/>And we'll bask in the shadow of yesterday's triumph,<br/>And sail on the steel breeze.<br/>Come on you boy child, you winner and loser,<br/>Come on you miner for truth and delusion, and shine![15]<br/><br/>Роджер Уотерс старался так всего два раза в жизни — когда Сид впервые пришел на репетицию Tea Set, и сегодня, в этот самый момент, когда он играет Shine On You Crazy Diamond, вцепившись в гитарный гриф, как в последний оплот иллюзорной гармонии в этом мире. Теперь с Сидом их вновь разделяют несколько миллиметров стекла и пять лет молчания, хотя сейчас это уже не важно, ведь сейчас это уже не Сид, а безработный по имени Роджер Кит Барретт.<br/>Роджер видит Сида в окошко записывающей рубки, как тот, ссутулившись, сидит на пресловутом табурете, слегка наклонив голову в бок. Эта его привычка из прошлого заставляет Роджера резче проехаться по струнам медиатором.<br/>Он пытается поймать взгляд Сида — этот обезличенный, полный пустой доброжелательности взгляд черных глаз на бледном, расплывшимся лице. Роджер не признает его и узнает одновременно — вот сейчас, они закончат песню, вот сейчас, и Сид подойдет к нему и скажет, что, мол, он, Роджер, болтает как рыба, и они даже пожмут друг другу руки.<br/>Роджер так и не дотронулся до него, когда Дэвид несколько смущенно представил их друг другу. Так и сказал: "А это Сид, узнаете его?"<br/>Надо отдать должное Рику, он не стал спрашивать у Дэйва, шутит ли тот.<br/>А Роджер ему поразительно быстро поверил — сразу же, отчего-то ему показалось, что Дэвид, последний из них работавший с Сидом на Barrett[16] не стал бы так шутить. А если бы стал, то Роджер бы просто придушил его проводом от усилителя на вычищенном ковролине EMI.<br/>Когда композиция подходит к концу, Роджер разжимает онемевшие от напряжения пальцы, роняя медиатор, и бездумно продолжает смотреть на лицо Сида, огороженное застекленным окошком. Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что Сид единственный человек, чьи глаза выражают не присутствие, а отсутствие чего-то, и он трусовато чувствует облегчение от того, что песня подходит к концу. Shine On напоминает ему труп ребенка, завернутого в крестильную рубашку. Наработки из разных лет слишком похожи на сложенные игрушки умершего ребенка в коробке с надписью Wish You Were Here.<br/>Последние двадцать секунд композиции бьют Роджеру прямо между лопаток — Рик играет скорбную линию рубато, дымчатую, полупрозрачную, древнюю, как воспоминания самого Роджера, как сама музыка, и он замирает, как тогда, у постели оцепеневшего Сида около десяти лет назад, и прислушивается, точно сейчас тот, знакомый ему Сид, а не этот, чужой и отвратительный в своем сходстве с настоящим Сидом человек, сыграет им всем на акустической гитаре и споет: "Смотри, как Эмили играет, смотри!"<br/>Песня обрывается.<br/>Роджер выходит из комнаты звукозаписи последним, и в какой-то момент, когда из его поля видимости исчезает это одутловатое, нездорово-белое лицо, ему кажется, что сейчас он откроет дверь и увидит того Сида, каким он навсегда его запомнил — на шесть стоунов легче, с темными кудрявыми волосами и кипучей, шалой и причудливой энергией. Он вспоминает даже не того истощенного Сида, каким он стал под конец, а скорее того, каким он был, едва присоединившись к Tea Set, когда прибыл в Лондон из Кэмбриджа. Сида, который играл на сногсшибательной гитаре "Fender Esquire" с зеркальными дисками, Сида, в гардеробе которого было полно рубашек от Тем Портер, а рядом непременно вертелась красивая светловолосая подружка, к которой Роджер его непременно ревновал.<br/>Когда Роджер отворяет дверь, кто-то, кажется, Ник, а, возможно, и кто другой, главное, что точно не он, не Роджер, спрашивает у Сида о песне.<br/>— Звучит... старовато.<br/>Потом он вроде бы добавляет что-то еще, но все его слова звучат настолько отрывисто и бессвязно, что мало кто из них хоть что-то понимает.<br/>Переспрашивать, впрочем, не решается никто.<br/>У Роджера затекает спина — в позвоночник точно вбита тяжелая латная перчатка, а шейные позвонки вгрызаются в мышцы, но он понимает, что сил на смену положения у него совсем не осталось. Каждый из них стоит в своей собственной изломанной, скованной позе — Рик оплетает одну ногу другой так неловко и чудно, что странно, что он еще не упал. Ник прижимает руки ко рту —кажется, они подрагивают от натуги, а, возможно, Роджеру что-то в глаз попало, так что все вокруг рябит. Дэвид ближе всех стоит к Сиду, его корпус слегка наклонен вниз, словно он хочет посмотреть Сиду в глаза, но сделать последнее движение, наклониться еще ниже, не решается.<br/>Роджер же стоит прямо — несколько разведя ноги и разделяя вес между ними поровну — сухопарый, выжатый, статичный. Он похож на солдата на плацу и на предмет мебели одновременно. Даже чертов скрипучий табурет сейчас живее его.<br/>Возможно, в эту минуту Роджер может соперничать с Сидом за звание самого неживого человека на планете. Они оба иссякли и вылили себя, один в музыку, а второй попусту, так что внутри не осталось ничего. Покойная пустота, которую можно принять за совершенство, обнажается в их чертах. Это таинственная ранимость человеческого лица, временная неспособность к притворству, невозможность узнать друг друга больше уже никогда. Они смотрят друг на друга, один с тревогой, другой с безразличием, стирая этим грань между прошлыми и настоящими собою, точно они так и смотрели друг на друга с самого начала — в художественном классе, где впервые встретились еще детьми, на репетициях, в клубах, чужих и пыльных квартирах, в сырой и утлой ванной, где Сид в первый и в последний раз поцеловал Роджера. Возможно, они смотрели бы так на друг друга, если бы занялись в ту ночь любовью, если бы Сид не потерялся в мандариновых рощах и мармеладных небесах, а Роджер бы не опоздал и вовремя подал ему руку.<br/>Возможно, если бы они обрели друг друга чуточку раньше, жизнь бы не оставила их такими пустыми и несовершенными, какие они есть сейчас, сидящими на прогнивших табуретах в студии EMI на фешенебельной Эбби Роуд.<br/>Все они молчат еще некоторое время, пока Дэвид не предлагает снова проиграть Shine On.<br/>Роджеру хочется ему врезать, но Сид опережает его:<br/>— А зачем, вы же ее только что слышали?.. — его голос то и дело идет вверх, а потом опадает, точно Сид не в состоянии определиться с собственной интонацией.<br/>После этих слов Дэвид начинает заметно нервничать, и, нахмурившись, отрывисто спрашивает, словно не может найти подходящих слов, хотя не исключено, что в этом случае подходящих слов не существует вовсе:<br/>— И чем ты... дальше... заниматься собираешься?<br/>— Ну что ж, — Сид кивает на стоящий у его ног уже хорошенько истрепавшийся пластиковый пакет, — У меня есть цветной телевизор с тринадцатью каналами всяких программ, и холодильник тоже, — сбиваясь со слова на слово, говорит он. — В холодильнике — свиные отбивные, но они уже кончаются, так что надо купить еще.<br/>Он застенчиво улыбается.<br/>Роджер понимает, что наступила его очередь произнести хотя бы что-то, и он выцепляет самую безобидную мысль из всей той карусели, которая крутится и нарезает круги у него в голове:<br/>— А что у тебя в пакете?<br/>— Зубная щетка, — отвечает Сид, слегка покачиваясь на месте.<br/>Кажется, он устал от этого разговора.<br/>Кажется, они все устали.<br/>Перед тем, как уйти Сид спрашивает, где здесь можно найти туалет, и Роджер почему-то ведет его в специальный туалет, отведенный персоналу. Сначала он смешивается, когда замечает, что Сид оставляет дверь открытой, но тому виной то ли накатившее отупение, то ли завораживающая ирония ситуации, но Роджер облокачивается о дверной косяк и смотрит, сначала с непониманием, а потом с анабиотическим шоком, на то, как Сид, наконец, достает из пакета простую, выточенную из дешевой пластмассы, какую дают постояльцам в гостиницах, зубную щетку и тюбик с пастой.<br/>Он выдавливает гусеничку пасты и, выставив перед собой руку с зажатой в ней щеткой, начинает почти что чистить щетку собственными зубами — он наклоняется и выпрямляется, пока рука остается в одном и том же положении, и Роджер ловит себя на мысли, что для подобных действий требуется немало практики.<br/>Сид продолжает совершать эти странные, дробные движения, чуть приседая и подпрыгивая, так что его тучное тело ходит ходуном, а на лбу выступает испарина.<br/>Роджер выдерживает не больше двух минут, и, пробормотав извинение и прощание одновременно, убегает, хотя ни ему, ни Сиду непонятно, за что он извиняется и с кем прощается — кажется, они простились давным-давно, так давно, что и смысла вспоминать об этом нет, а извиняться им друг перед другом по сути незачем.<br/>Уже у обычной, используемой посетителями уборной, Роджеру кажется, что его сейчас вывернет наизнанку, и он еще долго стоит, опершись о сливной бачок, загнанно и хрипло дышит, ощущая, как инородный, склизкий и горький комок подкатывает к горлу.<br/>Только когда он вспоминает, что со вчерашнего вечера не притрагивался к еде, его немного отпускает, но даже тогда Роджер готов поклясться, что внутри него что-то застряло, что-то, что стоит в горле и просится наружу, но только вот что именно, он никак не может понять.<br/><br/>There is no dark side of the moon really.<br/>Matter of fact it's all dark[17].<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>5 июня 1975<br/>14:30 PM<br/><br/>The bleeding hearts and the artists<br/>Make their stand<br/>And when they've given you their all<br/>Some stagger and fall after all it's not easy<br/>banging your heart against some mad buggers<br/>Wall[18]<br/><br/>Он не замечает, когда продавец подходит к нему со спины и неразборчиво бормочет на своем кокни:<br/>— Все в порядке, парень?<br/>Парень.<br/>Роджеру всегда нравилось подобное отношение, здесь, на Эбби Роуд, будь ты даже Джоном Ленноном, продавцы, кассиры и напомаженные секретарши в приемной, все будут видеть в тебе лишь очередного парня с гитарой наперевес.<br/>Роджеру всегда нравилось подобное отношение, но сегодня он делает для себя исключение, и оглянувшись, бросает на мужика колкий, даже презрительный взгляд.<br/>Должно быть, выглядит он неважно, а, возможно, с его глазами творится что-то страшное и пугающее, или их нет на его лице вовсе, Роджер уже ни в чем не уверен, так что продавец возвращается к прилавку и после паузы спрашивает:<br/>— Это меня не касается, да?<br/>— Определенно, — отвечает Роджер, куда-то в пустой стаканчик из под кофе. Сладковатая кофейная жидкость уже застыла на темной поверхности стола. и Роджер озабочивается тем, чтобы аккуратно положить на стол локти, не заляпавшись пролитым кофе.<br/>Тремор в руках постепенно проходит — Роджер прикидывает, сможет ли он сегодня достаточно крепко держать в щепоти медиатор, сможет ли быстро распеться, просто сможет ли дожить до вечера и добраться из студии назад, домой. Сможет ли?<br/>Роджер прикидывает, что сидит в кафетерии уже более получаса, а значит, перенесенная репетиция начнется с минуты на минуту. А он еще в зеркале себя не видел, что, судя по реакции этого мужика, вновь принявшегося за сортировку каких-то чипсов, или орешков, или луковых колечек, или что там сейчас популярно, отнюдь не помешало бы.<br/>День кажется Роджеру растянутым, точно белоснежный медицинский эластичный бинт, хотя тот только перевалил за половину.<br/>Роджер вспоминает, как когда они еще были в школе, Сид на ланче подкинул ему бумажного журавлика с одной единственной фразой на его мятом, разлинованном крыле. Роджер развернул записку, скучая во время контрольной по тригонометрии и прочел: "А ты знал, что один день на Меркурии длится тысяча четыреста восемь часов?" Конечно же, Роджер об этом не знал, об этом должно быть не имел понятия никто, кроме самого Сида, ну и учителя математики, когда тот отобрал у Роджера записку, и краснея от бешенства и самодовольства одновременно, зачитал ее перед всем классом.<br/>После занятий Сид еще долго потешался над учителем, называя того старым ослом и передразнивая его шотландский акцент, пытался развлечь Роджера: "Что, Уотерс, хотите в астронавты податься? Сначала научитесь вычислять косинус пи, без этого на борт не берут!"<br/>— Мне так хочется, чтобы ты был здесь, — говорит Роджер, не понимая, что именно он произносит — когда-то сказанную Сиду фразу, строчку из собственной песни или же свое желание, хотя сейчас ему это уже и не важно.<br/>Он смотрит на пустое донце бумажного стакана, с прилипшей к стенкам кофейной гущей, пытаясь найти этот случайный натюрморт безумно интересным, и стараясь перевести все свое внимание на вдавленные его ногтями царапины на ободке стакана, на его сужающиеся ближе к дну стенки, на блестящие разводы кофе на столе, но в конце концов Роджер сдается и отбрасывает от себя стакан.<br/>Тот катится и останавливается у противоположного края стола — влажный и липкий. Наконец, он полностью опустел, из него уже ничего не вытекает, оставшаяся влага испарилась, а нерастворившийся порошок оставил свой след на столешнице, покинув навсегда эти бумажные, посеревшие стенки.<br/>Роджер смотрит на заляпанный стол еще пару секунд, а после, пока не начинали слезиться глаза, встает одним мощным рывком и выходит из кафетерия.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Pink Floyd — Nobody Home<br/>[2] Syd Barrett — Vegetable Man<br/>[3] Мэри Уайтхаус — политический деятель тэтчеровской эпохи британской истории. Уайтхаус выступала против "разврата", который по ее словам, поопагандировала масс медиа того времени. Pink Floyd — были одной из многочисленных групп, подвергающимся ее нападкам. Имя Уайтхаус также упоминается в песни Pigs (Three Different Ones)<br/>[4] З.Б.С — понятие, введенное Олдосом Хаксли в его антиутопии "О дивный новый мир". Заменитель бурной страсти — применяющееся раз в месяц "успокоительное" героями этого романа<br/>[5] Студии "Эбби-Роуд" — комплекс студий звукозаписи в Лондоне, в районе Сент-Джонс-Вуд, созданный в ноябре 1931 года компанией EMI<br/>[6] Pink Floyd — Echoes<br/>[7] Pink Floyd — If<br/>[8] Заведись, настройся, выпади — неофициальный слоган ЛСД в 60-ые годы.<br/>[9] Множество аллюзий на песню The Beatles — Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds<br/>[10] Именно такое описание внешности марсиан предлагает Рэй Брэдбери в своем сборнике рассказов "Марсианские хроники"<br/>[11] Аллюзия на похожую сцену из "Лолиты" Владимира Набокова, где Гумберт пытается избавиться от общества Лолиты, тоже ссылаясь на зубную боль<br/>[12] Pink Floyd — Jugband Blues<br/>[13] Цитата из романа Боба Дилана "Таранутул"<br/>[14] Отсылка к песни Барретта See Emily Play<br/>[15] Pink Floyd — Shine On You Crazy Diamond (parts 1-5)<br/>[16] Barrett — второй сольный альбом Сида, который он записывал в сотрудничестве с Дэвидом Гилмором<br/>[17] Pink Floyd — Eclipse<br/>[18] Pink Floyd — Outside The Wall</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>